Sphincter deficiency disorders such as incontinence, including persistent urinary and bowel incontinence, is associated with significant impairment of quality of life, social isolation and depressive symptoms. The underlying pathology is not always well understood, but is generally associated with damage to the innervation of the muscle and/or age-related loss of sphincter muscle cells.
Treatments for such sphincter deficiencies are not adequate and alternatives are needed. This has led to consideration of cell therapy to support regeneration of the damaged muscle as well as re-establish tissue supporting innervation and vascularization. Preclinical and clinical studies support short-term efficacy of this therapy. However, autologous cell therapy requires biopsy and lengthy cell expansion protocols. Additionally, it is unclear if cells remain at the site of injection in sufficient numbers to constitute the bulk of the regenerated tissue. Accordingly, new approaches to the treatment of incontinence and other sphincter deficiency disorders are needed.